Hello, High School
by soniclover15
Summary: Miley and her best friends Lilly and Oliver are just beginning high school. When she meets a new guy named Jake, her life takes a drastic change... but for the better or the worse?
1. Chapter 1: The First Day

**Hello, this is my first story on here. I am new here and wanted to see what you all think of my story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The First Day

Miley and her best friends Lilly and Oliver walked into high school together. They were all thinking to themselves that the last four years would take forever. Miley was talking to Lilly about their new teachers and all the new teens they would meet together.

"Lilly, you and I are going to have so much fun in high school. I'm glad to have my best friend with me." Miley said while looking around the cafeteria.

The first bell rang and the friends took different paths to class. Miley went to Mrs. Ryan's class to get started with work. She was so nervous because she didn't know anyone in the class. Lilly on the other hand knew Oliver. They decided to sit next to each other.

Later in the day at lunch Miley was very mad because she didn't have Lilly or Oliver in any of her classes. It would be better to talk to them in class, Miley thought to herself.

The afternoon went smoothly and Miley met a new friend. His name is Jake Ryan. Him and Miley started to talk in fifth hour and he ended up sitting by her.

"Wow Miley, I'm really glad we met in this hour. I am new here and don't have any friends yet. You seem like a very nice girl, looking forward to getting to know you." Jake said to her.

Jake had just moved into the neighborhood a few weeks ago. His Mom got a new job here in California and he didn't really like it there at first.

Jake's father had recently died in a private jet accident. He was only forty five years old. Jake misses him a lot. William and Jake did everything together and it was very hard to cope with the death of his father.

Finally, it was time to go home. Miley went to find Lilly and Oliver somewhere in the big school. But on her way she found Jake. He came up to her and asked her to walk him home. Who knew they were neighbors.

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter. The next chapter will be up soon. Please review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends are Forever, Right?

Miley had been spending all her free time with Jake that she totally forgot about her best friends. Lilly and Oliver were starting to get the hint that Miley was growing up right in front of them. That was a scary thought to them both, but they knew it was true.

"Oliver, we need to get our buddy back. But we need to think of how to do it first. This could be very hard. Start thinking." Lilly said while eating her corndog at Rico's.

Oliver was just in disbelief that he couldn't count on having fun without Miley. He missed her terribly. But whenever they both called her to catch up she never called back. After a while, it started to get out of hand.

"Jackson, could you please clean up the house, Jake is coming over. I want it cleaned in a few minutes. He'll be over in ten." Miley said to her annoying brother.

Miley was very excited to have Jake over for the first time, but she was also nervous because she didn't know if her Dad would like him.

Shortly after Jackson cleaned the house Jake arrived at the same time as Lilly and Oliver. They started to feel left out because not only was Miley hanging with Jake at school, but now he was at her house.

"Miley, can I talk to you for a minute please? There is a serious problem here." Lilly said to her_ friend, or so she thought._

"_Not now Lilly. I'm kind of busy here. We will definitely talk later." Miley said to Lilly._

_Lilly and Oliver walked away all upset and mad, because their best friend was changing. It was all for a boy though. It was going to be impossible to get their long lost friend back. Lilly had an idea on how to get her friend back, and she was hoping it would work._

"_Oliver, let's go get tickets to that concert down at the beach. I think Miley would enjoy it. And it's her favorite band." Lilly said pulling Oliver to the sandy area._

_Miley had been dying to see Jesse Mccartney in concert forever. Lilly knew this would get her head out of the boy haze that she was in. _

_When the two friends got to the beach they saw a stand with tickets. Lilly ran over there like a freak to hope she got front row. And luckily there were two front row seats left. She bought them and didn't even care how much money they were._

_That night Lilly texted Miley and told her that they needed to chill because she had huge news. Miley was excited to talk to her friend and also because they would hang out soon. _

_It was a long night. Miley texted Lilly all night long and on the occasion she texted Jake. She wanted to make sure that she could hang with her other friends soon. Jake being the nice guy that he is said that she could absolutely hang with them. _

_Miley awoke the next morning to Lilly singing a Jesse Mccartney song. Although it was early, Miley got out of bed to let her friend in the house. _

"_Miley, you are not going to believe this. We have front row to see Jesse in concert tonight. I bought the tickets last night, hoping you'd go with me." Lilly said after finishing a glass of water._

"_Are you kidding me! Lilly, of course I'll go with you. I have been dying to see him. And it will give us a chance to catch up." Miley said making her father breakfast. _

_At six thirty Miley was running around the house getting ready for the most amazing concert ever. She already knew it was going to be a blast. Lilly arrived at Miley's at exactly seven to go._

_The concert was unbelievable and Jesse picked Miley to go on stage with him during a song. It was probably the best moment of her life. After the concert ended Miley got to meet him and talk for a bit._

_She couldn't stay long though, because it was a school night and she had to get some sleep. So, after talking a while with Jesse, Miley went home and got into bed._


	3. The Phone Call

**Chapter 3: The Phone Call**

**The next day after a long and exhausting day of school Miley came home and started on homework. She never knew high school would be **_**so **_**hard. Robby Ray came home shortly after and made dinner for his daughter and himself. It had been a long day for both of them.**

**Miley was relaxing after she ate and finished her homework when her cell phone rang. It was Jake Ryan. He was wondering if she would like to hang out soon. They hadn't seen each other in a long time.**

**At first it took her a few minutes to answer, because she liked hanging with her other friends too. It was nice to actually relax with Lilly and Oliver. But as she said yes she knew she would regret it sooner than later.**

**Jake and Miley made plans for the next day to hang out and chit chat. They had **_**so **_**much to talk about. Miley had never gone this long without seeing a good friend, but to be honest she really missed him. Now, she would never tell her best friends that. It would seriously hurt their feelings. Miley didn't want to hurt them again. **

**Miley woke up early the next day to pick out her outfit and get ready. It was a bright Saturday morning and she knew her and Jake would have fun. At least she hoped so. But what she didn't know was that Jake had news to tell her and he didn't want to do it on the phone. The news would hurt worse on the phone as it would in person. He knew she would still be heart broken, but he wanted to tell her.**

**Jake arrived at Miley's at exactly eight in the morning because he wanted to spend the whole day with her before he told her the news. Miley came down stairs in a flower print dress and high heels to match. **

"**Wow Miley, you look absolutely amazing this morning. I've been looking forward to this for a long time. We have a long day planned, so we should probably leave now." Jake said to Miley.**

**Miley took his hand and even though they weren't a thing, she did it because it felt good. She wanted to do it to feel safe. And plus because she knew Jake would never do anything to hurt her. At least that was what she thought.**

**Jake had planned the whole day without telling Miley what they would be doing. First he took her to lunch at a really good restaurant, then after they ate they went to the beach to pick out shells from the waters edge. It was absolutely beautiful to look out at the waves.**

"**Miley, we have to talk about something. I know we've only known each other since the first day of school and everything, but I have some **_**bad **_**news to tell you." Jake started to say what he wanted to but then he stopped.**

**Miley's mouth fell open and just about hit the floor. She was getting upset and Jake knew it. She wasn't thinking something bad would come out of an amazing day.**

"**I don't know how to say this but….. I'm moving Miley. I'm sorry that this has to happen. I really thought that you and I could hang more, but when my mother told me that I was in pain. I don't want to say goodbye to a sweet girl." Jake said practically in tears.**

"**No! You can't move. I have a ton to talk to you about and we have **_**so much we can still do. Jake, don't do this to me. I'm going to miss you." Miley said all chocked up inside.**_

_**She had the feeling of leaving him there and going home to cry in private. But now that her good friend was going to be gone soon, she wanted to spend all the time she could with him.**_


	4. The Long & Painful Goodbye

Chapter 4: The Long & Painful Goodbye

Miley was very sad and upset that Jake was leaving. She wanted to lock herself in her bedroom and never come out again. It was going to be _so_ hard to say goodbye. Miley called Lilly to talk about how sad she was because she knew her friend would listen. And that is exactly what she did. Lilly has always been there for Miley and understands everything.

Lilly listened to her friend cry about a boy that she had only know for a year. But that didn't matter to her, all that matter to Miley was that she would have to say those hard words soon. She really didn't want to say goodbye to Jake, but maybe they could somehow keep in touch.

The next morning was a dreary one. It was going to be storming all day long. Jake only had one more day in California, so Miley decided to make him a card. It would at least help her say the things that mean the most to her.

_Jake, _

_Thank you for everything you have done with me. It means the most to me. I am going to miss you so much and I will keep in touch with you. Call me if you need to talk._

_Miley_

It brought Miley to tears writing this for him. Miley called Jake to see if they could hang out for a few. Jake was busy packing, but he didn't mind seeing her. But it would definitely be the last time that the two friends were together.

"Jake, listen it's really hard to say goodbye to you. I know it feels the same for you too. But I decided to make you this. It's not long, but it's something to help you remember me by." Miley said laying her head on his shoulder.

Jake read the letter and after he kissed her forehead. It was the sweetest thing anybody had ever done for him. He loved it and just like Miley, he didn't want to leave.

"Miley, you know I leave tomorrow morning right? I have to leave at seven thirty. Could I see you before I go?" Jake asked looking into Miley's light blue eyes.

Miley was speechless. She knew she wanted to say yes, but she already had a busy day. But being the nice person she is, she said yes. Jake looked down at Miley and took a few minutes to think of what to say to such an amazing girl she was.

That night before bed Miley and Lilly talked on the phone about their day and how much fun they had, even though they both did different things with different people.

Miley got up and took a shower the next morning so that she would be ready to go say goodbye to Jake. He was the best neighbor she had ever had. They had _so many good memories. Miley started walking over to the house at seven thirty. She had tears already welling in her eyes. But she put on a big smile when he answered the door. _

_She couldn't help it though, right as he pulled her into a hug she started to cry. Jake comforted her for the time she cried, and then he gave her an even bigger hug. It was the last thing the two had to remember of each other._

"_Goodbye, Miley. I will miss you." Jake said as he was starting to cry._

_Miley was still in shock that she couldn't move, not even wave. After she watched the blue mini van drive away she ran back to her house._


	5. Moving On Is Hard To Do

Chapter 5: Moving On Is Hard To Do

Miley had a very long night because she was writing a song about they greatest guy she had ever met. It made her laugh and cry, but most importantly she wanted it to be perfect for him. She was going to hopefully send it to him. Miley was still depressed that she didn't even bother talking to anybody. She ignored her father and brother, and when Lilly called Miley didn't even pick up.

Jackson tried to get Miley to go shopping, but she didn't want to. She was still _so upset. A few hours had passed and Miley was starting to feel better. Robby Ray could tell, because his daughter was bouncing around the house._

_It was a great feeling to Miley to actually want to get out of the house. I mean Miley spent the nights sleeping there and then the days that followed Jakes move. Lilly was very surprised to see her friend coming to the beach. Their friendship was still a little bumpy, but they were hoping it would get better soon._

_It looked to Lilly that Miley didn't really care when their friendship got better. What really mattered to Miley deep down, was the fact that she had great friends and a great family. That was it though, so it still felt weird to Lilly to have Miley around._

_Oliver was a good friend to both of them and he was there for Lilly to talk to when she was bummed out that Miley was hanging with Jake. It hurt at the time, but now that he was out of the picture they were all happy. _

_When Miley got to Rico's that afternoon Lilly and Oliver gave her a big hug. They missed her so much. It really felt good to Miley to see her friends and just have fun. Lilly was so happy to see her that it made tears come to her eyes. _

_Lilly had always been very emotional when it comes to separation with her closest friends. Oliver had gone up to Rico's to get the girls food to eat while they caught up. He wanted to stay but he couldn't because he had things to do with his mother._

_Oliver and Lilly never really mentioned their mothers around Miley because when Miley was younger her mother had passed away. Shelly, Miley's loving and caring mother had been in a car accident and was killed instantly. It was a very painful thing for Miley to go through._

_But as time passed Miley got used to not having her mother there and only having her brother and dad. It still felt good to her to be able to talk about things with her dad even though it couldn't involve boys. Miley did know who to go to if she needed boy help and that person was her best friend Lilly. _


	6. A Big Surprise

Chapter 6: A Big Surprise

August fifth was a great day because it just happened to be the one day that Jake called Miley to chat about everything he had been doing since moving away. Miley was ecstatic that he called her to talk about normal things instead of all the sports he had been in.

But then Jake paused and took a deep breath. There was something he really wanted to ask her, but he wasn't sure if she would say yes.

"Jake, are you okay?" Miley asked about a minute later.

After one moment of silence Jake started to talk. He was hoping she couldn't feel the shaking of the phone. Jake had never been so nervous in his life.

"Listen, Miley you are an unbelievable girl and I'm hoping you will like this. Miley, will you be my girlfriend?" Jake asked still shaking as hard as he possibly could.

Miley took a few minutes to think about it and didn't come up with an answer. She was also very speechless and didn't know what to say to him, she didn't want to hurt his feeling because she knew he cared a lot about her and everything.

"Jake, thank you, but I am happy being single right now. I do not want a boyfriend at this time. Thanks for calling me though." Miley said all chocked up and hoping he wouldn't get mad.

Jake got mad, and he was so mad that he actually hung up. Now Miley had a bigger problem to deal with.

Miley had to think about how to get Jake to like someone else and she had the best idea, but she couldn't get a hold of Lilly to tell her. It had been a few weeks that Miley had to go through without talking to her best friend.

When she went to the beach to try and find her she couldn't even see Oliver. He was always with Lilly. But to Miley's surprise she couldn't find either of them. She was getting frustrated and she felt like screaming.

Miley went back to the house to get her cell phone to try calling Lilly. Lilly was her best friend and she was very worried about her. Miley didn't like when this happened. She was so freaked out that she decided to go to Lilly house and look for her there.

But when Miley arrived at Lilly's house she noticed that nobody was home. Lilly had left a message on the door for her best friend though.

"Miley, sorry I haven't called you in a while. Been busy getting ready to go to a stupid thing out of town. Cannot wait to see you." Lilly's note said.

Miley was shocked to read it. But yet again she was more curious to find Oliver. She went back to the beach area that night and finally found him. Miley went over to him to talk. The two friends talked for a long time about everything that had been happening.

Miley told Oliver that Jake had called her and asked her to be his girlfriend. She said that it was probably the worst phone call she had ever had with him.

By the time Miley got home she was so tired that she collapsed on the couch and slept until the next morning. She woke up to the sound of her dad making breakfast for her. Miley really didn't want to go to school because she knew that the news would be all around the whole building.


End file.
